Fragments
by Miss Aircastle
Summary: "You know, the antlers on Sirius are a surprise." A collection of drabbles about Lily, James and the Marauders.
1. Helpful

**A/N:** So I've decided to use this for drabbles and snippets. I will add my own, but if you leave a prompt/idea in the comments, I will work that out as well.

This first one comes from **LegendBlazer** (the prompt is the first line): thanks for submitting and I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Helpful**

"Well, _someone_ is going to get teased mercilessly over this one."

"A rather astute analysis, mister Moony."

"Thank you very much, mister Padfoot."

"And can I just add that I have a feeling it's not going to be me?"

"Excellent addition, mister Wormtail. Always glad you pay attention to detail."

"Looks like mister Prongs is in over his _head_."

From his position on the classroom floor, the grins of his friends were even more annoying.

"You gits are hilarious. Can you stop gloating and start being helpful?"

"I gotta say Prongs, she got you good this time. She really hit the nail on the head." Sirius said, leaning against the nearest desk. His grin was positively blinding.

Remus, now kneeling next to James, was grinning widely as well. "Yes, I think there's a lesson to be learned here, James. Keep your head down next time."

"You too, Moony?" James groaned. "You know, I could've had better friends than you _sorry excuses of mates_. Really good friends, who – when their friend got his head doubled in size by an angry witch – would help him out instead of making jokes."

"You asked her if she wanted to help you with your _wand work,_ James. You deserved every hex that you got, so don't bite _our_ heads off." Peter scolded, obviously triumphant he found a pun as well.

While Remus expertly hid his laugh behind a cough, Sirius didn't even bother. His bark like laugh echoed through the empty room.

"Maybe two lessons" Remus mused after casting the counter curse. "The other one being _don't call Lily's bluff on threats like this because you will regret it._ "

"How was I supposed to know that if I answered 'my head isn't bigger than yours' to her insult, she would hex me" James muttered, while brushing the dust of his uniform.

"Prongs, old chap, you know you should've seen this coming. You _would've_ if your head wasn't up in the clouds all day."

"I hope Moaning Myrtle will haunt you gits in your sleep." James told all of them with conviction. Muttering some choice words about _stupid wankers_ and _mercurial birds_ he grabbed his backpack and stalked out of the class room, followed by the sniggers of his mates.

"Sometimes I can't make head nor tails of that man" Remus sighed.

"He's just head over heels, Moony" said Peter sagely, stroking his non-existent beard.

"Yeah, keep your head up, don't take it personally."

"Never even entered my head."

"Okay, I'm out."

"Dammit Wormy, I was just getting started."


	2. Stag Party

**Stag party**

"You know, the antlers on _Sirius_ are a surprise."

Your average witch might have been shocked, finding a wobbling stag, a dog and a rat standing in her living room – but not Lily Evans. Because as a graduate student from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily has seen a lot of weird things. As the girlfriend of one of the infamous Marauders, she has seen many more weird things – some even twice. Looking at the scene in front of her, Lily files this moment somewhere top 10-ish.

"I probably should've known you lot would end up here eventually." Lily goes on, like it's not 3 am and she's wasn't asleep just five minutes ago. Leaning against the doorframe, she looks imploringly at the one person who might be able to make any sense of the situation – and not only because he's the only one capable of talking right now.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Remus sighs, sinking into a chair. He looks as tired as she feels. "I tried to talk them out of it, but there is absolutely no reasoning with – Padfoot, no!"

The giant dog is now – by the looks of it - trying to hug Remus by resting his paws on his friend's shoulders.

"Padfoot, sit." Remus says sternly. "Don't make me say it. I swear to Merlin I will say the B-word if you don't sit _now_."

Sirius, easily much more adorable as Padfoot, lets out a soft whine and sits down obediently at Remus' feet.

"B-word?" Lily hisses softly and has to hide her giggles when Remus mouths _bad dog_ with a smirk.

Lily now looks at the stag that is her fiancé. Prongs is almost unable to keep standing, but staggers over to her to softly butt her head with his.

"A staggering stag on a stag party" Lily mutters, "if only James had been sober enough to appreciate the joke."

"It is at least three hours too late for that one." Remus snorts. "Somewhere around bar three they decided shots was the way to go and things spiralled out of control quickly after that. At some point James challenged Sirius to a race, I believe. Neither one of them wanted to return to human after that."

"Of course they didn't. Well, come tomorrow morning you'll be glad your metabolism isn't having with any of this nonsense. Speaking of which, let me get my camera."

Remus, absentmindedly scratching Padfoot between the ears nods weakly. When Lily returns to the living room a few minutes later, everyone – animal and man - is asleep. Remus has fallen asleep on the spot and Padfoot has snuggled up next to him on the couch. Prongs is curled up on the floor, with Wormtail asleep in his antlers.

Lily smiles fondly at the sight and then takes about twenty pictures.

"I can't believe I'm marrying into this" she mutters, but then nestles herself against Prongs and goes back to sleep.


	3. The Kissmas Tree

**Merry Christmas darlings! (Still counts, right?)**

* * *

 **The Kissmas Tree**

In hindsight, James realises he should've seen the signs earlier. He should've learned by now.

It had all been going too well.

No one had been more surprised than James himself when he heard Lily say the single best word in the English language in answer to his Hogsmeade request.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that." She'd said, grinning up at him with a wicked little glint in her eyes. Like she knew what that word meant to him.

He had blundered his way through the rest of the conversation, sprouted some cocked-up nonsense about needing to finish his homework – as if – and had stormed off to find his friends.

"First order of business," James had said, after high fives and congratulatory backslaps had been doled out, "and I want you all to listen very _very_ carefully – Padfoot, look at me, I mean you especially: No. Meddling."

"I resent that!"

"Sirius."

"Alright, alright, fine." Sirius had rolled his eyes and sighed the sigh of the long-suffering victim. "I promise I will not meddle with your date."

For reasons that completely eluded him right now, James had believed him.

And for most of the date, it looked like the Marauders had kept their word. James and Lily had walked through a snow covered Hogsmeade, drank Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and held hands whilst strolling past all the decorated shops. Spending time with Lily had obviously dulled his senses, because he was just thinking how great a time they were having and how pretty her hair looked in the twinkling lights of the big Christmas Tree, when he heard a voice yell out at them.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas to you, youngsters! Would you like to donate a kiss to the Kissmas Tree?"

James glared at the jovial Santa, considering his chances with Lily if he murdered Santa right now.

"Yes, I'm talking you to you young man! Surely you and your lady friend want to donate a kiss for a good cause? Every kiss is a Galleon for the orphans!"

A small part of James had to admire how much trouble Sirius had gone through to complete his Santa outfit, from the realistic beard to the red pants, but most of him was seething.

"The orphans, you say?" Lily, who had been quiet thus far, had spoken up.

"Yes, m'dear." Santa Sirius said, clasping his hands on his impressive belly. "Homeless, hungry, orphans. For years and years they have tried to get a dat – er a decent meal and now they are so close to getting it. Would be a terrible shame if they missed out."

"Well" said Lily, looking like she mind up her mind about something. She turned to James with that glorious grin – the one that only came around when she was truly content with the world. "We couldn't possible disappoint those orphans, can we?"

And without much further ado she grabbed the lapels of his coat, tugged him down and pressed her mouth against his. James didn't waste any time kissing her back – orphans be damned. There was only the two of them and the sliding of lips, dancing of tongues and sneaking of hands underneath coats.

"You know, I think the orphans will be pleased. This is turning into a full blown three-course Christmas dinner."

* * *

 **More to come during the holidays, feel free to send me prompts!**


	4. The Dream

**A/N:** Somewhere in the reviews for 'Dear Future Lily', **TrueHomiePiP** wondered what might've happened in the time between the letters.

Something like this, I imagine.

* * *

 **The Dream**

The first time Lily dreams The Dream she avoids eye contact for an entire day.

Since they are neither friends nor enemies, this isn't a particular problem. But they _are_ assigned Divination partners and she keeps sneaking glances at him during the lesson.

"Is there something on my face, Evans?" He asks suddenly, not looking up from leafing through his textbook.

 _Yes, me – last night._

"Er – no. Why?"

"You've been staring all lesson." He states drily, looking up with a small grin. "I figured there's either something on my face or you're madly in love with me."

"Har har, very funny. In your dreams, Potter."

She regrets that answer for the rest of the day.

* * *

The second time the dreams comes around the hurt from the Lake Incident is too fresh.

She lashes out just because it feels good to yell, to feel alive, to do anything except think about those images stuck in her head.

 _Pressed up against the wall she can only hold on to his shoulders while he presses kiss after kiss against her all too willing mouth. The feeling is exhilarating, liberating and well…hot. His hands are on her back, goose bumps following the trail of his hands. Words escape her but he softly mutters her name against her lips. "Lily, Lily –"_

"Oi, Evans, do you – "

"GO AWAY!"

The real-life Potter looks on edge as he takes a step back. "No need to shout Evans, I just wanted – "

"Leave. Me. ALONE! Bugger off and go bother someone's who interested." She _knows_ she's overreacting but she wants to make him part of this horrible confusion because she just _doesn't_ know how to deal with this _and_ the Lake Incident.

From the looks of his flushed face and clenched fists, she succeeded.

"You know what, I just wanted to borrow a quill. Now I'm sorry for bothering Her Highness on her high horse" he tells her flatly. Before she can get another jab in, he storms off, leaving her flustered and breathing heavily.

 _Not unlike in your dream_ her brain quips helpfully.

She hides in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

It takes a while before The Dream shows its face again, but when it does, Lily has been expecting it. After settling into a comfortable friendship at the end of Year Six, they are now spending lots of time together as Heads. It is only a matter of time before The Dream sneaks up on her at night, leaving her imagining the possibilities during the day.

It gets so bad, she has already mentally gotten rid of his shirt before they're halfway through their rounds.

"So, Lily" James says suddenly, as they're strolling through an empty corridor. "I've been wanting to ask you a question after I saw you napping on the couch this afternoon. How long have you been talking in your sleep?"

She can tell he's trying to be nice about it, but the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth tells her everything she needs to know.

"James – I didn't – you shouldn't – "

"I shouldn't what? Do what you told me to?" He looks very _very_ determined, and the look in his eyes makes everything inside her wriggle. "Cause I've sort of been looking forward to that."

Their eyes meet, her heart jumps and then suddenly their lips meet. One moment they're standing there staring at each other, the next she's wrapped around him and he's pushing her against the wall and their kiss is so much better in real life. She pulls back to see his stupid grin one more time and grins back.

"You know, I had a dream that started just like this…"


	5. Idols

**A/N:** I can't take all credit for this one, someone on Tumblr (i think) did a 'just imagine james cheering fred and george on from heaven' post. I thought I'd write it out.

 **I'm planning on doing more of these 'meeting-in-the-afterlife' oneshots, so if you have preference, let me know.**

* * *

 **Idols**

"Hey, are you okay?"

The light is blinding, the echoes of battle are still ringing in his ears, and a familiar rhythmic cadence is rumbling beneath him. He opens his eyes the tiniest bit and sees a blotch of red dancing above his head.

"Mum?"

The laugh is both amused and sarcastic.

"I don't think so. C'mon, open your eyes, it's not that bad."

Fred grudgingly opens his eyes and finds himself on the floor of a Hogwarts Express compartment. Hovering above him is girl about his age. She has the same red hair as his family - maybe a few shades darker - paired with shockingly green eyes. She holds out her hand and pulls him up. Fred can now see the bloke standing behind her and his heart sinks.

"Harry?! Mate, what are you doing here? You can't be dead, you're supposed to save everyone! You're the bloody Chosen One!"

The boy beams proudly at the girl - who rolls her eyes at him.

"You know, as much as I would like to claim that title – you've got the wrong guy. Close though," he says. Something about his voice is different.

"For the last time James," the girl sighs, "you can't claim the title 'Chosen One', just because you can claim legal ownership."

"But Li-ly, we _made_ him, that should count for something, right?"

 _James? Lily?_

"You're Harry's parents," Fred says, suddenly understanding. With that insight, he starts to see subtle differences between Harry and his dad.

They nod and smile at him, but he can see the pain in their eyes for a moment. Then it's gone and James extends his hand for him to shake, grin firmly back in place.

"James Potter, nice to meet you. I've got to say, Sirius and I have been following your career most closely these years. You and that brother of yours, you have _revolutionized_ pranking as we know it."

Fred grins at him. "You're a prankster as well? Always nice to meet a colleague. Did anything I might've heard of?"

"This is going to take all day," Lily sighs and she strolls off.

"She's doesn't appreciate the art" James scoffs. "Speaking of which, that swamp? A piece of beauty, my friend. I was telling Padfoot just yesterday that if we had your products in our time, we would've been unstoppable. That reminds me, thanks for returning for my map to my son."

"Your map?" Fred's eyes widen. "Do you mean – "

" _Prooooooooongs_ , where are you? It's almost time for our Daily Dungbomb Dilemma and – there you are," A voice is yelling in the corridor and like a whirlwhind, another dark haired boy enters the compartment.

"Padfoot, you remember Fred Weasley?" James says, grinning at Fred's expression.

It takes a moment for Fred to match the worry free boy in front of him to the brooding man he knew years ago. "Sirius?"

"Fred, mate, how are you? You're dead of course, which sucks - I know - but think positive! Endless pranks and fun all day! You've _got_ to teach us how to make those dragon fireworks, because I am a _huge_ fan of those."

" _You're_ Padfoot? Are you trying to tell me that I've spent Christmas with one of the Marauders? And Harry's father is Prongs?" Fred is babbling, thunderstruck, facing two of his idols. "You guys are the _inspiration_ for Wizard Wheezes and your map saved us more times than I can remember _._ Wait till I tell George about this, he's never going to believe – "

Sympathy shows on James and Sirius' faces when Fred's shoulders slump and they exchange a look.

"Would you like to join us in our Daily Dungbomb Dilemma?" James asks, "The goal is to invent a new use for Dungbombs every day."

"D'you know they make Dissolving Dungbombs now? Twice the stink, none of the mess." Fred says, finding comfort in Sirius and James' looks of delight.

The three of them walk off, wearing identical mischievous grins.


	6. The Only Solution

Because some memories deserve to be told.

* * *

"Evans!"

 _Don't stop, keep running._

"Evans, wait up a second!"

 _Don't listen to him._

"Lily – " He grabs her arm suddenly and she barely has a second to wipe furiously at her eyes before he turns her around.

"What do you want, Potter?" she tries for her usual snide, but her voice is breaking and she's fairly sure her eyes are red and puffy.

"To see if you were okay, which you obviously aren't." He says, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"And there's your answer. Now, leave me alone please."

She turns to leave him there, but again he stops her with a hand on her arm.

"Mulciber was wrong. You know that, right?"

His voice is soft and gentle and for some reason compels her to hear him out.

"About what?" She doesn't want to admit Mulciber's words have gotten to her but _dammit they did._

His laugh is like an explosive snort, without any humour. "Try _all of it._ Because you sure as hell aren't dumb."

She smiles a bit at his outrage. "I know."

"Exactly, 'cause you're _smart._ Second of all, insulting your blood is really popular these days, but also really pointless. So your parents weren't witch and wizard, who cares?"

"Those who mind don't matter, those who matter don't mind," she answers. "My mom used to say that."

"Wise lady, your mom was. So, that's all of his ridiculous insults, unless of course you want to count that hogwash about you being ug – " his sentence falters as he sees her lips start to tremble.

For one heartbeat he just stares at her. One heartbeat which drums in her ears, like an echo.

 _Stupid Mudblood. You don't deserve to be here. You're the ugliest bird I've ever seen. Go back to your doghouse._

And then the moment ends when James speaks again.

"Bloody -, don't tell me _that's_ what's getting to you? You actually believe you're _ugly –_ after hearing this from Mulciber of all people? The plonker that has his picture up in the dictionary to illustrate 'arseface'?"

He looks baffled, bordering on angry. His indignation is so honest, she blurts out the truth.

"On a rational level I know I shouldn't worry about this. But there's so many things that I have to be rational about these days, sometimes something slips past my defences."

She looks at her hands when she confesses this, too embarrassed to look at him. When she finally looks up again he's standing right in front of her.

Without word or warning he cups her face and presses a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips.

The warmth that spreads from her lips sooths the frayed and hurt parts of her soul, probably the only thing able to redeem her right now.

He pulls back, tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ears and grins crookedly at her.

"Don't be stupid Evans, it doesn't suit you."

He walks away, taking a bit of her heart with her.


	7. Pointing Fingers

Because I don't seem to able to write something without Sirius in it. Weird.

* * *

 **Pointing fingers**

"You're drooling."

Lily's dry comment has the desired effect. Sirius takes a moment from ogling the waitress – an activity that has taken up all his attention for a solid five minutes – to glare at her.

"Am not. And if I am, it's because this coffee happens to be delicious."

"The coffee, really? You're sure it has nothing to do with the _very_ strategically cut t-shirt the waitress is wearing?"

" _Quite_ sure, thank you. Come to think of it, maybe I should go and thank that darling waitress for making me such a lovely cup of coffee. Much obliged for the tip, Evans."

It takes a feat of almost superhuman strength to _not_ roll her eyes. Instead, she points an accusing finger in his direction. She would've preferred to hit him on the arm, but the effort that would take – standing up _and_ lifting her arm? _Please._ – is just not worth it.

"That's Potter to you. And for shame, Black, leaving a pregnant woman all alone." Lily lets her semi-relevant point sink in for a moment. "I could go into labour any moment."

Lily and her husband's best friend are sitting in the cosy coffeeshop just around the corner. The heat is only made bearable by the fans spread around the mostly empty room. Most of the regulars have sought solace in the shade outside or in the lake.

"Don't you start that crap with me, _Potter,"_ Sirius says – his pointing finger now accusing _her_. "Your poor husband _begged_ me to take you out of the house because you're driving him nuts with the whole labour-any-moment-now-gig and I, for one, am not buying it."

Lily snorts at this. " _I'm_ driving him nuts? You're the one that's getting a nervous breakdown every time the baby kicks, you dolt."

"Well, excuse _me_ for caring about my godchild," Sirius says loftily, also managing to wink flirtingly at the waitress at the same time. "Someone has to do it."

Lily's hands immediately wrap around her rather impressive belly, the instinct stronger than she'd ever suspected. Motherhood started way before birth, apparently. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Black. Because if you are, just remember the thing about mama bears and –"

She pauses for a moment.

"James kicked us both out, didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, he most certainly did."

They grin sheepishly at each other for a moment, all arguments now redundant.

"Well, now that that's settled, I still have to compliment the waitress on her shirt," Sirius says standing up, suddenly all business-like.

"Don't you mean her coffee?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That too," Sirius treats her to the winning smile that usually has members of her gender swooning in clusters, "if we get around to it."

As she watches him go, she considers faking a contraction– just to save that poor waitress. She decides to let him have his fun after some consideration – if only because he'll tell James on her.

She'll probably still fake a contraction in a few minutes, of course. After all, she deserves some fun as well.


	8. Scout's Honour

A/N: Muggle Hogwarts – because reasons.

* * *

 **Scout's Honour**

 _I am going to murder you._

 **No you're not. I refuse to be murdered before 10 am. It's just too bloody early.**

 _Though luck, Potter._

 **What's this all about then? I would've thought you'd be in a better mood, Evans** _ **.**_

 _Can you stop grinning like that? Binns will notice we're exchanging notes._

 **You're kidding, right? Binns didn't notice when Sirius and I used the bald spot on his head for target practice.**

 _You did not._

 **How long have you known us, Lil? Of course we did.**

 _I don't know why I'm still surprised at this point._

 **Because I've got such a versatile personality?**

 _Stop making me laugh when I'm mad at you._

 **One track mind when it comes to that, hm? So what did I do this time?**

 _Lying. For starters._

 **I don't lie to you.**

 _Really? What about "just trust me Lil, you won't see a thing"?_

 **Let me amend that. I don't lie to you** _ **intentionally.**_

 _You even said 'scout's honour'!_

 **In my defence, I was never really a boy scout.**

 _I KNEW IT_

 **Is it bad?**

 _James, I'm wearing a scarf while it's 30 degrees outside._

 **It's a lovely scarf though.**

 _Oh you did not just –_

 **Oi, that hurt!**

 **Though I may have deserved that.**

 _You did. Even though what you really deserve is a hickey the size of a golf ball._

 **A golf ball, Evans? Who's lying now?**

 _I wish I was lying._

 **Show me.**

 _Wha – no! James, we're in the middle of class._

 **First of all, we're in the back of class – so no one will see. And second: Binns** _ **also**_ **didn't notice it when Sirius and I spoke French to him for an entire lesson.**

 _That poor man. He probably won't notice if he dies one day._

 _(And since when are you fluent in French?)_

 **Nah, he'll just going on teaching as a ghost.**

 **(I lived in France during summers as a kid.)**

 _Would it make the lessons better or worse?_

 _(I lived in a treehouse during summers.)_

 **Worse, of course. We'd lose our target. Now quit stalling Evans, and show me already.**

 **(Sound like you had the better deal, chérie.)**

 _Fine._

 _..._

 **Fuck, you weren't kidding with the golf ball, were you?**

 _So kind of you to believe me._

 **I'm nice like that.**

 **If it helps anything at all, I'm really sorry. It's just – I don't do my best thinking around you.**

 _I thought we established that years ago when you complimented me on a hangnail._

 **We were never going to mention that again.**

 **But I'm serious, my brain short circuits when I'm with you. It makes me stupid.**

 _Not stupid. Focused, more like._

 **Now you're just humouring me.**

 _No, I'm not. Apart from this current issue, I was having an excellent time – remember?_

 **Hm. Maybe. Still, I feel like I owe you.**

 _That you do. I am_ dying _with this heat._

 **And I even have a few ideas how to make it up to you.**

 _I might be interested in that._

 **Meet me on the fourth floor at eight.**

 _I'll be there._

 **You're going to get revenge, aren't you?**

 _I won't. Scout's honour._

 **Dammit.**


End file.
